Akatsuki's Fall
by darkestdepths90
Summary: The OtoKonoha war is over, but the Akatsuki still remain, though their numbers have reduced. The losses suffered have takeen a heavy toll on Naruto, but a few more than others. Don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just rising on a shinobi village known as Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village. While the villagers slept, groups of ninja patrolled the village due to the recent war with another village, Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village. Through the war had come to an end half a year prior with the death of Orochimaru, the village had lost many ninja and may be chosen for attack due to this fact, as well as the ever present threat of Akatsuki.

One ninja however was not among the patrols, he stood atop the stone version of the Yondaime's head looking out over the village. His shoulder length blonde hair waved in the early morning breeze as his bright blue eyes stared off into space. His mouth would twitch every now and then, causing the three whisker-like marks on each cheek to shift, this ninja is Naruto Uzumaki, the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kyuubi had attacked Konoha on the night of Oct. 10, and killed hundreds. In the end, it took the Yondaime's life to seal the demon inside the newborn Naruto. Because of this, he was viewed by most of those who reside in Konoha as the demon itself and as a result, his childhood was full of misery and hate. They would beat, stab, cut, and even refused to sell him the necessities like food, and if they did it was just short of inedible and over charged him by nearly three times.

This changed slowly after the war had started, he became a force to be reckoned with. Much to the council's displeasure, he had been promoted to straight to jonin from genin after he had decimated a small portion of the Oto's army to protect the village, but even they couldn't deny that he was strong and that they needed jonin of his caliber. The battle made him almost as feared in Oto as the Yondaime was in Iwa, but it was nearly fatal, and would have been if not for the quick response by Sakura and Kyuubi's healing ability. Sakura, that name caused Naruto to remember some of the events that had happened since his genin days.

The war had started during his first Chunin Exam, when Orochimaru killed the Sandaime. The Akatsuki made their appearance just after Jiraiya took him on a trip to find Jiraiya's old teammate Tsunade. A few months later, Tsunade became the Godaime and Sasuke run off to join Orochimaru to gain the power to kill his brother Itachi. In the end Sasuke killed Orochimaru with Anko's help, and became the new Otokage, he then made a treaty with Konoha.

As in every war, there were also allied casualties. Though they all affected Naruto, a few hit harder than others. An Akatsuki member named Hidan, who was in almost every way immortal, had killed Asuma. Gai had fought against Kisame and was impale, but he pulled the sword from his own stomach and paid Kisame back in kind. Kakashi had protected Naruto from Itachi and was driven insane from whatever he had witnessed in the Tsukuyomi world, but Itachi, in an act of mercy or cruelty, ended his life with a cut to the throat.

The one that hit him hardest, was that of Anko. She was killed in a raid of the Sound village, she found Orochimaru and attacked blindly. She was stabbed with his Kusanagi sword, but continued to fight. Sasuke appeared in the room and ran Chidori through Orochimaru's chest just before she died, a slight smile on her face and her eyes full of sorrow.

In the months following Kakashi's death, he went to Anko to learn what he could except from Orochimaru in the event that he should have to face him. At first she was reluctant, but like he did so many others, he won her over. Not only did she show him the jutsu, but she used them on him, all except the most deadly, those she would only explain. He would spend hours with her every day and they grew very close, not in a romantic sense, but like siblings, and even though neither would admit it, they would refer to each other as such when they were alone. During this time, he learned that as unlikely as it sounded, she and Kakashi had been involved before his death, she found out shortly after he died that she was pregnant.

Kurenai had taken maternity leave from being a kunoichi shortly after Asuma died and Anko was forced to. Despite the raging war, or maybe because of it, couples were forming everywhere. Shikamaru and Temari were dating, much to Gaara's displeasure, Hinata had gotten over Naruto and was dating Kiba, Choji, who had grown and had more muscle than fat now, was dating Ino, Udon and Moegi, Hanabi and Konohamaru, and Sakura had been worn down and agreed to go out with Lee. Some of them were even married with families now.

Kurenai gave birth to a beautiful girl with red eyes and dark hair than her mother named Motooru. Five months later Anko gave birth to a gray haired, murky-brown eyed boy named Takai. After Takai was six months old, Anko started taking missions again, but Kurenai decided to wait longer and offered to watch Takai for Anko, which she readily agreed. That was twelve years ago, both he and Motooru had graduated from the academy yesterday and would be placed on their teams in a few hours.

They had grown up together, and are best friends, almost brother and sister, even though Takai is younger, he's over protective of Motooru and after Anko's death, Kurenai had retired and brought him to live with her. Naruto had thought about doing that himself, but knew it would have made both their lives harder, instead he helped Kurenai when she needed it, whether watching them, or helping buy clothes and food.

Sasuke had returned to Konoha to arrange to treaty, he came with the returning leaf ninja, carrying Anko's body. When he left again, he had asked Sakura to go with him and be his wife, even though she was still dating Lee, she said yes and left. Lee had taken it really hard and Tsunade refused to assign him any missions over D-rank until she was sure he wasn't going to throw himself into harms way. Naruto was livid when he heard the news, he could not understand why she would do that to Lee. In the time they were together, she had gotten him out of the spandex, to trim those monstrous eyebrows, and got him to tone it down quite a bit, but he wouldn't let go of the 'Power of Youth', and after the loss of Gai, who could ask him to.

Naruto pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked down at his hands, all but three fingers had a ring on them, they were the Akatsuki rings. Without these, they couldn't recruit anyone else into the higher ranks, but since he put them on, he hasn't be able to remove them. On his left hand, he had Gyokunyo on his thumb, Santai on his index finger, Hokuto on his middle finger, Nanju on his ringer finger, and Kuchin on his pinky. On his right he had Genbu on his pinky and Seiryu on his index finger. Sasuke, as proof of his intensions, delivered Orochimaru's ring. The only remaining members are the leader, an unknown member, and Itachi.

He had killed Kakuzu with his Wind Rasengan the day following Asuma's death, turning his remain four hearts to shreds. Hidan met the same fate a year later, but Deidara and Tobi weren't so lucky. They had used the children when they were still infants, to lure him. In his pissed off state, Kyuubi took control while Lee took the children and ran after from the site to protect them. When Konoha reinforcements arrived, even the elites had a hard time trying not to lose their lunches. The area was covered in blood and there were no remains of the two missing-nins. Naruto was unconscious, his clothes turned to rags, and blood covering him as well.

Eight years ago, however the worst thing that could have happen did, Akatsuki's dwindling members appeared, the leader used an unknown jutsu to amplify his voice and he announced why they targeted Konoha. Naruto had believed that everyone, even his friends, hated him for this and decided to leave. Before he even got out his door, they were standing there. They wanted to know why he kept it from them, and he told them everything, from how he found out to what had happened when he had lost control.

Out of all his friends, he was the most afraid of how Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino would react. Shikamaru trapped him in a Kage Mane, stopping him from moving. "Asuma-sensei died to protect us and keep you from them. If you leave you're as good as captured, and his sacrifice would have been for nothing. I'd sooner give up shoji than let that happen." He was released. "Besides, if Kurenai doesn't blame you, then I don't see how I can, she would have more reason to hate you than I would if you were to blame."

Now that the war was over, the council had agreed to let Naruto keep his rank, and with it, the duty of taking on a genin team every other year, he was to meet said team in a few hours, of course Tsunade hadn't told him this until just hours ago.

Flashback:

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office wearing the normal jonin attire, except his vest was black instead of dark green. "You needed to see me Obaa-san?"

"_Naruto, I wish you'd stop calling me that, you're not a little kid anymore."_

"_I suppose I could a more appropriate term." _

"_I swear if you add anything to Obaa-san, even the fox won't be able to get you out of the hospital bed."_

_Naruto smiled. "So what did you need?"_

"_As a jonin you are required to take a team of genin every other year or you lose your rank. Whether they become actually genin or not doesn't matter as long as you take a team."_

"_If they do pass, their parents won't be very happy that I'm teach them. Most people still view me as Kyuubi."_

"_I sure they won't be too bothered, you are one of the strongest jonin we have, so their children couldn't be in safer hands."_

"_I doubt that they'll see it that way, but you're the boss, so who are they?"_

"_I'm not telling, you'll have to see when you pick them up tomorrow, they're Team Seven."_

_Naruto smile widened. "Figures, and you think I'm childish. I take it that I have to be there after lunch."_

"_Yes, Iruka seemed rather happy that you were taking a team this year."_

'_I think I take him to lunch tomorrow, it will be like old times.' "Is there anything else?"_

"_Not that I can think of. You're dismissed."_

_Naruto waved as he walked towards the door. "If you can get away, met me at the bar tomorrow night Okaa-san, I'll buy." Before he could take another step, her arms were around him and he could feel her tears hitting his shirt._

"_Did you mean what you just said?"_

_Naruto's smile spread even further, he knew what she meant, but his prankster nature was still working full force after all these years. "Of course, but you can't go overbroad, I have to have some money to live on."_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it."_

"_You know me, I couldn't resist. Yes, I meant every word, the whole Obaa-san thing was just to piss you off."_

"_Brat."_

"_I'll be at the bar around seven Okaa-san, if you can it would be nice to see Ero-sennin too."_

"_I'm not sure he'll be happy to see you."_

"_He's not still hung up on that is he?"_

"_Last time I saw him he was. As much as I hate the fact you wrote one of those damn books, he said his readers think it was the best one, even over his newer ones."_

"_You'd think he'd be happy, he gets half of the profits because it's his series."_

"_I think it's because all of his were surpassed by one written by a thirteen year old. I want you to promise me one thing, that you won't ever follow in that man's perverted footsteps."_

_Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that Okaa-san, I still plan to take your job." He hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow." _

_He released her and left, a large smile on his face when he heard her. "I'll see you then Aisoku."_

Flashback End:

Naruto sighed, and looked down at the peaceful village, to see that it wasn't so peaceful anymore. Someone was leaping across the rooftops at an insane speed. "Well, I was getting bored anyway, might as well see what's going on." He pushed some wind chakra into his feet and took off after the person, leaving a small dust tornado. It didn't take long to catch up with the person, but catching them was another matter.

Even in the early morning light, it was too dark to see anything in detail, but from what he could see, they either worn skintight clothes, or none at all. He put more wind chakra into his feet, but still could completely close the distance, but he got close enough to figure out who he was following. "Hey Lee, wait up a minute!"

The person stopped and turned as Naruto landed next to him. "Oh so you were the one following me Naruto."

"Yeah, I saw you from the monument running like a mad man. You could of at least kept your weights on, my legs are gonna be sore for a while after using all that wind chakra."

"You didn't have to follow me."

"Well at first I wasn't sure who you were." Naruto looked down only a little bit past Lee's face, to see green. "Lee, I know you miss Sakura, but why would you put that back on?"

Lee looked down, sadness in his eyes and on his face. "I loved her, I did everything she asked me to, but she still left me for him. After everything he put us through, she still wanted to be with him. I was planning on asking her to marry me that night."

"Just because she gone doesn't mean you should undo everything that she helped you with while you were together."

"Why not? It all a reminder of her!"

"Have you noticed the looks that the girls of the village have been giving you since you first got out of that?" Lee nodded. "How about since Sakura left?" Again he nodded. "So why not try to find someone else, I'd bet anything that any girl would jump at the chance to be with you, hell I heard that even Tenten would have asked you out if she weren't with Neji, and we both know how much she loves Neji."

Lee smiled at this. "Yes we do. But still it only because of the changes that they even like me."

"Lee, even if a man were to spend his whole life trying to figure women out, he probably wouldn't even scratch the surface, but one thing I have learned, is that they go off of looks first and then they get to know them. Once they do, it's time to decide if the relationship is worth continuing."

"What about Hinata, she didn't care what you or Kiba wore, or how he smelled."

"Hinata's just weird like that, but in a good way, more girls should be like her. But that's besides the point, you should get a new girlfriend, you might find out that you love her more than you did Sakura, and even if you don't at first, you may grow to. You should give someone else a chance to love you the way you did Sakura."

"I'll consider it, thank you Naruto."

"No problem Lee, but can you tell me where you were headed so fast at this time a day?"

"To train, care to join me?"

"I would love to, but I have to meet my genin team, and if I do, I know that I'll end up pretty banged up. Your type of training is on the verge of insanity, I don't know how you can do half of what you do, but I do know you're stronger for it."

"Thank you Naruto. So Hokage-sama has you taking a genin team as well?"

"Yeah, she trying to work me to death so she's not the only one miserable. You know who else is taking a team?"

"Neji, Choji, and I are, and I believe Hinata and Kiba are as well."

"Did she tell you who's on your teams?"

"Yes, why didn't she tell you?"

"No, she said I'd have wait and see."

"That's what happens when you piss off the boss too much. You'll probably get a team just like your old one too, Rookie of the Year, Dead Last, and a Fangirl/boy. Then again if they are like your team, the so-called dead last will be stronger than anyone thinks, and the prodigy will have 'a stick up their ass' as you once put it."

"I just hope she not that cruel." He did know that she was, but hoped with every fiber in him that she wasn't really. "I'll see you later Lee, there's some people I need to go see."

Lee nodded solemnly. "Just be sure to be on time, if you repeat history, so will other things."

"Don't worry about that, I'm planning on taking Iruka to lunch." He patted Lee on the shoulder. "Change out of that before you meet your team, don't want to scare them before they're an actual team." In a swirl of wind and leaves Naruto disappeared.

Lee's smile widened. "He's in for a big surprise later, Hokage-sama couldn't have been more cruel, but at the same time she's generous." He took off on the rooftops again.

------------------------

Naruto sat in front of the Memorial Stone near Training Ground Seven, his eyes closed as he said his silent prayer. A small breeze came from behind him, carrying a scent he had become familiar with. "Good morning Yugao-chan."

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She sat beside him, laying a bouquet of flowers down. "You are like him in some ways."

"Who?"

"Kakashi-san, he would come here nearly everyday to pay his respects to Obito-san. The only difference is that he came when he was supposed to be somewhere and made up excuses to why he was late. Most of the time they weren't even original, he just used the same ones over and over again."

"Maybe, but some of them were kind of funny the first time you heard them."

She chuckled a bit. "I suppose some of them were funny."

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time until Naruto stood up. "It was nice seeing you again Yugao-chan, I'll see you later. It's almost time for me to pick up my genin team."

"Good luck Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks." He disappeared with a swirl of leaves on the wind.

------------------------

Iruka stood next to the window of his classroom, watching the last of the children run off for lunch when he felt the sudden gust of wind behind him. "How you doing Iruka-sensei."

The scarred chunin turned to find his former blonde student. "I'm fine Naruto, but you know you don't have to call me sensei anymore, you've been a ninja for a while now, and you're my superior now."

"Maybe so, but you were one of the first to believe in me. In any case, I was wondering if you are free for lunch."

"I could go for something, but your buying this time." Naruto smiled and nodded.

As they walked Naruto asked about his team. "I was told not to tell you who they are, but I suppose basic info couldn't hurt. One's the Rookie of the Year and as such as Groupies. This also means you have the 'Dead Last' of the class, but we both know that doesn't really mean anything."

"So is the third member a groupie?"

"No, the Dead Last is a groupie. Your third member and the prodigy get along just fine, but neither really like the Dead Last because of the fawning over the prodigy thing."

"Yea me." They ate lunch at the same ramen stand they had back when Naruto was still an academy student, Ichiraku's. Naruto paid for their food and went back to the academy with Iruka. Before they went their separate ways, Naruto said that he would get together with the older man again soon. Naruto slid the classroom door open and stepped inside. "Team Seven, meet me on the roof in ten minutes." He used Shunshin again without waiting to see who stood up.

Naruto leaned against the rail on the edge of the building while he waited for the children. When they finally made it, two familiar faces greeted him. "Yea, we got Naruto-oji-san as our sensei!"

"Settle down Takai, while we're training, you will refer to me as Naruto-sensei, or just sensei. Understood?" The boy nodded. "Good, now that you're here, introduce yourselves, likes dislikes dream, stuff like that."

The third member looked a like confused. "Would you go first sensei so we know what is expected."

"Alright. My names Naruto, I like my precious people and ramen, I dislike the two last Uchihas, the three-minute wait before I can eat my ramen, people who judge others before getting to know them, and those who decide to chase after someone for reasons as stupid as just looks or clan name. My dream will be fulfilled when Okaa-san retires." He gave them his fox-like smile. "Your turn Rookie of the Year."

"My name's Motooru Yuhi Sarutobi. I like those I consider family and Genjutsu. I dislike fanboys who only like me for how I look and not who I am." She glared at the unknown boy, who was basically drooling. "My dream is to be a great Kunoichi like my mother was and have a family of my own." Naruto smirked when he saw the brief glance towards Takai. He pointed at said boy to go next.

"I'm Takai Mitarashi Hatake, I like Motooru-chan, my surrogate family, and training. I dislike those who don't see people for who they are, and traitors. My dream is to live up to my parent's names and also have a family."

Naruto looked at the last member of the team. This boy was a Hyuga, but unlike any other Hyuga, he had white hair "My name's Kisei Hyuga. I like training, and Motooru-chan." Both Motooru and Takai scowled and that. "I dislike Takai-teme, being called Dead Last, and having nothing to do. My dream is to marry Motooru-chan."

Naruto pointed at Kisei. "First off, your too young to be thinking about marriage, second you have to take her feelings into account too." He then pointed at Takai. "Your parents were two of the best ninja I've had the privilege to know." The boy swelled with pride. "But you shouldn't try to live up to their names, try to make yours as respected as theirs, even if you can't they will always be proud of what you accomplish." He turned to his female student. "As uncomfortable as I feel for saying this since I think of you as family, you are as beautiful as your mother and as such, there will be guys like that. If you ask your mother, she'll say that too." He waited for what he said to sink in before continuing. "Tomorrow we'll start our duties."

Kisei brighten at this. "Really? What are we doing, protecting someone important, or fighting off an army of bandits who are attacking a village?"

"No, it's something that's just the four of us, survival training."

The boy groaned. "But we did that in the academy."

Takai sighed. "Unfortunately, the Baka's right sensei."

"I know, but this time you be surviving against me and… actually never mind."

"What?"

"You won't like it."

"What is it Sensei?"

"Out of all the genin that passed the graduation test, only nine become actual Genin, the others are sent back to the academy. That means this test has a 66.6 fail rate." Naruto couldn't help but grin an evil grin that put Kyuubi's to shame at their shocked faces. "I told you that you wouldn't like it. Meet me tomorrow morning at Seven o'clock at Training Ground Seven." He turned around and was about to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw it back up. Bye." He used Shunshin at left the three children there.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat at a table with several bottles of sake left unopened, a saucer in his hand and an open bottle in front of him. He smiled before downing the contents and pouring three more. "Couldn't pass up free booze could you Ero-sennin."

"Tsunade is more of a drinker than I am. Besides, do I really need a reason to come see my apprentice?"

"Usually you have bad news to tell me. Sit, have a drink, Okaa-san should be here soon."

"You stopped calling her by Obaa-san, but you won't stop with Ero-sennin, how's that fair?"

"You deserve your title, and you know that I just called her that to piss her off."

Jiraiya sat down and took one of the saucers. "You're a glutton for punishment gaki."

"Not as much as you, I've lost count of the amount of times she's sent you flying, not to mention the hot spring incidents. At least most of mine weren't avoidable."

"You were the one that caused most of those incidents. If you hadn't interrupted, they wouldn't have known to begin with."

"I suppose, but still, you should be careful of who you're looking at, kunoichi aren't going to be as merciful as civilians."

They both downed their sake and poured another as Tsunade sat down and took the third saucer. "What do you think of your team?"

"I know Motooru and Takai work well together, but neither like Kisei, and he only cares about Motooru. Still can't figure out how a Hyuga is dead last though."

"Basically the same way as you, didn't pay attention in class so he is terrible at tests, but did pretty well in the practical areas, but not well enough to balance it out."

"I almost sure they won't pass just from seeing them today, but I know from experience that the most unbelievable things can happen. Now that's enough about work, let's enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds good. So gaki, you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"No, never really tried to find one. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, you'd probably try to peep on her."

"You, Lee and Shino are the only ones from the twelve of you who aren't in a relationship, and of them, only Choji and Ino aren't married."

"You're not still hung up on Sakura are you?"

"No, I gave up on her a long time ago. My life's just hectic, what with the Akatsuki and all."

"They haven't made a move against you since they announced you containing Kyuubi, so don't give me that shit."

"Yeah gaki, they know where to find you, so their attention is focused elsewhere."

"You mean to tell me that even after all these years, they still haven't found all the Bijuu?"

"They having a bit of trouble getting the Yonbi because of its poison has no antidote, so they can't get close to it and it's too fast for them to hit it with jutsu. The Rokubi stays in the lightning clouds, and since Deidara died, they can't reach it, and even if they could, they'd be fried trying. Apparently, they have someone following it, waiting for it to come down and eat. Then there's the Hachibi, the thing dropped off the face of the earth some time ago, and they still don't have any leads to it."

'**The hebi bastard is probably hiding in a hole, damn coward. The reason that he only lost to me is because he hid in the ground and jumped out at the others when they were above him. Tried that with me and found himself eating and pissing fire.' **Dark laughter followed this in Naruto's mind. He could help but smile. Because of Orochimaru, Naruto found a very deep hatred of snakes, especially after almost being digested by one of Orochimaru's summons.

"What's with the smile gaki?"

"Nothing important. So Okaa-san, how did Katsuyu take her new summoner's leaving?"

"She terminated Sakura's contract with her clan. Now, I came to enjoy myself, so let's have a toast."

Jiraiya raised his saucer. "To the continuing success of my books."

Naruto took a quick glance at Tsunade who shrugged. "What the hell, it's a reason to drink." They drank and poured another round. Tsunade raised hers. "To the end of the war and less paperwork for me." Naruto and Jiraiya smiled slightly.

They drank again and the two Sannin looked at they young companion expectantly. Naruto poured another round, raised his saucer, and took a second before speaking loudly. "To those who have fallen, and those who have yet to come, may the Will of Fire light their paths." Every shinobi in the bar raised their glasses before drinking and then he stood to leave. "I gotta get going, wouldn't do well to have a major hangover tomorrow. The bottles here are already paid for, anymore you'll have to buy. I'll see you tomorrow with the results Okaa-san."

Naruto left them sitting there, both with a sad smile. "He's still not completely over their deaths huh."

"Can't really blame him though, I'm still not completely over Dan's and Nawaki's deaths."

--------------------------

7 a.m. found three tired and hungry genin hopefuls standing near the three training posts of Training Ground Seven. In a puff of smoke, Naruto appeared before them with a strained smile on his face. Motooru and Takai looked worriedly at him and Motooru spoke up first. "Sensei, are you alright?"

"Fine, I just have a bit of a headache. Now the test is rather simple, I have two bells, and your objective is to get the bells. I'm going to set a timer, and when it goes off, whoever doesn't have a bell is tied to one of those posts and has to watch as the ones that did get a bell and I eat." As if on cue the three children's stomachs growled. "Also, the person or persons that don't get a bell fail and are sent back to the academy." He smirked inwardly at the looks of horror he saw on their faces.

"But sensei, there are only two bells."

Naruto smiled at the Hyuga boy. "Correct, meaning that at least one of you will be tied to a post. Now you will have two hours to try and get the bells. If you want to have any hope to get the bells from me, you have to come at me with the intent to kill, as such you're allowed to use any weapon or jutsu you want."

This time Takai spoke. "But we could really hurt you sensei."

Naruto just laughed. "If you can seriously hurt me, I don't deserve the title of jonin." He pulled out a timer from his pouch and set it on the middle post, his back to the children.

Kisei had an evil glint in his eyes. 'Now's my chance to prove myself to Motooru-chan!' He activated his Byakugan and charged Naruto's back, focusing chakra to his hands. As he hit Naruto, said blond exploded into smoke and he saw Naruto behind him smirking kunai to the back of his neck.

"I didn't say go yet, but since you had the right idea in mind, I'll overlook it this time." He removed the knife and walked to the center of the field. "Now begin!" With that the genin all disappeared. 'This seems kind of familiar, oh well, at least none of them are just standing in the open. So what should I do to them?'

'**As much as I detest picking on children, I have been rather bored lately. Genjutsu would be all but useless on all three, and the only ninjutsu you know that wouldn't kill or severely injure them is Kage Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi.'**

Naruto's smirk turned evil. 'I know how to deal with Kisei if he doesn't have his Byakugan on.'

He heard dark laughter in his mind. **'I seem to be rubbing off on you kit. The other two will be a problem, the girl's mother will have trained them to detect genjutsu and use it effectively, not that you are any good with genjutsu anyway.'**

'I think about that after I take care of Kisei.' He takes off into the forest. What he comes upon, is Kisei and Takai in an argument.

"I don't need your help! I'll get both bells and give the other to Motooru-chan!"

"You idiot! None of us can take him down by ourselves! I've known him my entire life and he may normally joke around, but he's as strong as they come, he's taken down four S-rank missing ninja, two by himself, before he was eighteen!"

"I don't care! I'll get those bells and I'll prove myself to Motooru-chan!"

Naruto watched the scene from up in the tree with a smirk. 'If I was right about what I saw yesterday, then I may be able to get them both at the same time.' He moved around behind them and used a variation of his Sexy jutsu to turn into Motooru with smoke covering certain parts. He then dropped behind them and put an arm over each of their shoulders. "I found you Kisei-kun, Takai-kun." They both looked at 'her' and couldn't help but look down when they saw bare shoulders. They both flew backwards into trees from massive nosebleeds. Naruto smirked and turn back. "Too easy." He tied them together, back to back, and dragged them back to the posts. He left them there and went back to the spot where he had first started.

In a tree at the edge of the clearing, Motooru was shocked, it hadn't even been fifteen minutes and Naruto had taken out the other two. She racked her brain as to what she should do, running several plans through her head and throwing most of them away. She started to think over everything she knew about him and then it hit her. He had told them once when they were little that he was horrible with genjutsu and from what she learned from her Okaa-san, that included detecting them. 'It might not still be true, but it my best shot.' She started doing hand signs and created a widespread area genjutsu.

Naruto smiled inwardly when he felt the chakra wash over him and without moving or uttering a word he dispelled the genjutsu on himself and waited. He saw her drop from the tree out of the corner of his eye, and he was proud of her. While the genjutsu wasn't really complicated, the range she had with it was impressive, most kunoichi her age couldn't have used it up to five feet, let alone the twenty she did. 'What will she do, come after the bells first, or help her teammates?'

He was disappointed when she cut the bells from his belt, but was presently surprised when she walked over to her teammates and cut them free before placing a bell in each of their hands. "I dropped the genjutsu after I felt you dispel it Naruto-oji-san."

"I thought I told you to call me sensei."

"I gave up the bells, so I'm the one going back to the academy, meaning you aren't my sensei anymore."

"You could always take one of them back."

"I know, but I couldn't do that to either of them. If I did that to Kisei-san, well, you know how the Hyuga clan is, even if I don't really like him. And if I did that to Takai-kun, not only would I probably lose my best friend, but I would also be stuck alone with you and Kisei-san." She smiled. "Besides, I was Rookie of the Year, so I do fine next year."

Naruto smiled as well. "Well, since the test is over, time to wake them up." He made some hand signs and water rose from the small pond. He used very little chakra for the jutsu. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." Two water dragons the size of gardener snakes shot at the boys and hit them in the face, effectively waking them and soaking their clothes. They sputtered water for a moment before looking to see what they felt in their hands, both were wide-eyed seeing the bells. They looked up in their confusion and spotted Motooru wearing a sad smile, both looked away with a blush on their cheeks. Naruto was just standing there trying hard not to laugh.

Kisei looked towards Naruto. "How did we get the bells?"

"Motooru took them from me and gave them to you." Both boys were shocked and saddened at the same time. "She decided that you two will become genin and she'll go back to the academy next year, since she was Rookie of the Year, there is little doubt that she'll pass and have another chance to become a genin."

Takai looked at her. "But that's not right, you should keep a bell, you got them, you deserve to pass!"

"It's alright Takai-kun, really."

"No, he's right." Everyone was surprised that it was Kisei saying this. "You got the bells, you are the one who deserves to be a ninja. Though my clan will frown on the fact I didn't pass, I can live with being a disappointment, but I couldn't live with something happening to someone else because I wasn't ready to handle myself in a hostile situation." He tossed his bell to her and she looked at him strangely. He smiled slightly. "Besides, my clan would be even more disappointed if I had taken someone's charity, them being the proud clan they are." He winked at her and walked towards the post and the others followed, Naruto following with a large smile on his face. Once there, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed three boxes and handed one to each of them. Kisei was surprised that he was getting one. "But I thought you said that the one that didn't get a bell didn't get to eat."

"I did say that, but that was only if you didn't get the meaning of the test." The boy still looked confused. "The point was teamwork. Each of you showed teamwork at some point during the test. Takai asked you to work with him before I took you both out." Both boys blushed again and turned away from their female teammate. "Motooru got the bells, but she gave them to you so you would pass. And you willingly sacrificed yourself so she would pass. If you hadn't, then you would have been tied up and you would have had another chance to show teamwork and if you still hadn't, you would have all be sent back to the academy."

He looked over at the memorial stone. "If there is one thing you learn from me, always remember this: In the world of the ninja, those who violate rules and laws are called trash. However… those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash. My sensei said these words to my team and it is obvious that I was the only one to take these words to heart. I'm not saying that the Shinobi Code should be completely disregarded, in fact some of the greatest ninja have followed it to the letter, but according to it, we shinobi should have no emotion, and to do this is to lose what makes us human. There may come a time where you will have to choose between your mission and your comrades. Tomorrow we will start our duties, so meet me at the Hokage tower at eight to get our mission. You're dismissed until then." He left in a puff of smoke to report his team's passing to Tsunade.

The three genin sat down with their food and started eating. Normally none of them would have minded eating in silence, but they were all excited that they had passed. "So what do you think we'll be doing tomorrow?"

"D-rank missions I guess, I just hope they aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be."

------------------------

Naruto found that he was the second to arrive at Tsunade's office, the first being Rock Lee, who looked gloomier than he had the day before. "You alright Lee?"

"Oh Naruto, the most unyouthful thing has happened, I had to fail my students."

"Don't worry Lee, you may only be required to take a team every other year, but if you want to, you could try again next year. Who knows, you may get a more youthful team next time."

Lee's mood did a 180. "Yes! I'm sure they will be the most youthful team of their class! Thank you my friend."

Naruto smiled wide. "No problem Lee." Lee bowed to Tsunade and left at high speeds.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, a hand on her head and a bottle of aspirin in front of her. "So, were you right?"

"Actually no, they passed, but the reasons I said could still cause problems." Just then, there were three pops and the other would be senseis arrived. "Hey guys, you just missed Lee."

Neji looked interested. "Did his team pass?"

"No, he was kind of bummed, before I arrived and cheered him up, mine did though. What about you guys?"

Hinata and Kiba were both smiling, their arms wrapped around each other. "My team failed to grasp the point of the test, but Kiba's passed."

Choji was a little down, but still smiling. "My team didn't pass either."

They all looked at Neji expectantly. "Mine passed as well. In fact I was hoping that Lee's had passed, so we could see who could train the better team."

Naruto's smile widened. "I'll take that challenge. But just to be sure, we're talking the team as a whole, right?"

"Of course." Neji stuck out his hand and Naruto shook it.

"Okay, so as of now, teams five, seven, and ten are on active duty, report tomorrow morning for your first mission. Dismissed." They all bowed, except Naruto who waved, and left the office.

------------------------

The three new genin found out that D-rank missions were not as bad as everyone said, they were worse, much worse. It had only been a week and they were already fed up from mowing yards, painting houses, walking dogs, cleaning the Inuzuka kennels, and worst of all catching the Daimyo's mother's cat, Tora. That was they mission today, and it wasn't going well.

They had tried simple snare traps, genjutsu, dog piles, and surrounding it, but every time, it would escape. While they were doing that, Naruto sat in a nearby tree, petting a cat that appeared identical to the one the genin were chasing and smiling down at them. In truth, he had the real cat, the one they were chasing was a Kage Bunshin using a Henge. If they didn't catch it soon, it was going to run out of chakra and disappear. When he knew they were out of hearing range, he asked himself and Tora the same question he had the first time they were assigned to catch the cat. "How can you still be alive and still be able to evade like you do?" He looked down at the cat in his lap as if expecting an answer.

"Sensei! We have the cat!"

Hiding the cat rather well, he dropped from the tree and took a look at his students, Takai and Kisei were covered in scratches, while the 'cat' sat, looking completely innocent, in Motooru's arms. "Well done, but I'm sorry to say that isn't the right cat." The genin looked horrified.

"You mean that we were trying to grab the wrong cat the whole time?!"

"Afraid so." He pulled out the real cat. "This is the cat we need."

The genin looked between the two cats and were confused. "How are you sure which is the right one sensei, they look the same to me."

Naruto smiled. "They look the same, but this is the right one." At that moment, the cat in Motooru's arms burst into smoke and the three genin were shock… for a second, then they were livid, and glaring at they sensei, who laughed nervously. "See, that was the wrong one." They three genin started to approach him with sadistic gleams in their eyes. "Well, I take him back to the client now. So training tomorrow, normal place and time. Bye." And as they were about to jump him, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

The three genin growled angrily. "He's so going to get it tomorrow, but how?"

Takai smiled. "I have an idea."

------------------------

Naruto appeared in the mission room with a fearful look on his face and cat in his arms. Tsunade noticed him first. "What did you do this time?"

"Had them chase a Kage Bunshin that looked like Tora, while I had him the whole time."

Tsunade smirked. "I'd be careful if I were you Naruto, those three aren't going to be very happy if you keep messing with their missions."

"It's not like I let the Kage Bunshin do jutsu, it acted just like Tora would have."

Shizune looked really worried. "Still, you should be careful around them for the next few days, remember the Inuzuka incident."

"That wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for the mission, and the only thing I'm guilty of is laughing at their misfortune, people do it to me all the time." He gave a pointed glare at Tsunade, who smiled as innocently as a cat that just ate the canary. Shizune just shook her head and took the cat from Naruto.

"I'll make sure the client gets him back, your team has tomorrow off from missions."

"Thank Shizune-nii-chan, I'll see you later. Bye Okaa-san, don't spend too much time drinking." He disappeared in a puff of smoke just as a paper weight flew trough where his head had been seconds before.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto arrived at the training grounds, his senses went into immediate alert as his students were nowhere to be seen and there was no animal sounds anywhere near the clearing. A single hand sign and a puff of smoke later, Naruto jumped into a nearby tree, and his clone walked into the open, along with walking right into the trap his three genin had set. Five minutes later, his clone was hogtied, tarred and feathered, painted hot pink, and hanging from a tree looking like a piñata, while the three who had set it looked up at him. "That will teach him for messing with our missions."

"Teach who?" They all spun around to find Naruto leaning against the tree trunk he had been hidden in. Their mouths fell open and their gaze quickly went from him to the tree, only to find that the ropes were empty, and the feathers were on the ground beneath them. The blond clapped his hands together, effectively bring their attention back to him. "Well, let's get started shall we?" He got a nod from each of the genin as they gave him their undivided attention. "Since you all knew the tree-climbing exercise before becoming genin, and got water-walking down over the past week, I think it's time to teach you something a bit different. I'm going to teach you each a different jutsu, then when your use of it is at my standards, which I will tell you after I go through it with you, I'll teach you one of the other two. When you all know all three, I'll teach you more." With another hand sign, three more Narutos stood before them. "These three will be the ones teaching you, as I have to go see about getting you guys a mission. After today, so long as I don't have something that absolutely needs my attention, I'll be switching between you while the others have my clones to help them if they need it, at least till you all know these three, then I'll be training you all together."

Takai had a confused expression on his face. "Then why not just do that now, wouldn't it be easier to teach the same jutsu to all of us at the same time?"

"No, and I'll tell you why, each of you will learn at a different rate. One of you could learn a jutsu in a few days, while it could take the other two a month, but then the second jutsu the one who learned so quick the first time could have a hard time learning it like one of the others, while the third learns it with ease. By teaching you separately, you can learn at your own pace without having to feel like you're being left behind simply because it's hard for you to grasp. Each of you should have no problem with at least one of the first three as they are the more common chakra affinities of Konoha. The last two will be taught to you together because while the feeling of being left behind isn't a pleasant thing, it's a good motivator to push yourselves past your limits and you'll become stronger for it. This will tell me which method is more effective for you three, understand?" The three genin nodded seeing the logic in his reasoning. "Good, that being said, it doesn't mean you can't talk about how far you've gotten with your training, but I will not stand for bragging. I encourage that you talk about what you've learned, that way if one of you is having a problem with the jutsu, one who has already learned it may be able to help them out. Now off you go." He turned to the clones. "Remember, five o'clock." The clones rolled their eyes, but nodded anyway before Naruto disappeared in a mini tornado.

He reappeared in front of Tsunade's desk and was surprised to find her awake with a cup of tea in her hand and her desk clear of any paperwork. He put his hand together in the Ohitsuji seal. "Kai." Nothing happened so he tried again and a tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead as he continued to try.

"Knock it off brat! What do you want anyway, shouldn't you be out training your team?"

"I was wondering if I could get a higher rank mission for them to get them off my back."

"Why should I, it's your own fault."

"They tried to tar and feather me this morning and end up getting a clone. I really need you to do this for me Kaa-san, it can be anything, even a low class C-rank."

Tsunade fell quiet for a few moments thinking over and then a smile came to her face. "Actually, I think I have the perfect thing, a B-rank to Yuki no Kuni."

"I know I said anything Kaa-san, but don't you think that's a bit much, they have only been a team for a week after all."

"Well it would be D-rank if it wasn't outside the village." Tsunade sighed. "And if Jiraiya wasn't so paranoid someone was going to steal the script, it'd be C-rank."

Naruto's eyes widened. "The new Icha Icha movie?"

Tsunade groaned. "He really did corrupt you."

"Now Kaa-san, I know you've watched the first one at least once, can you honestly tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

Again she sighed. "I'll admit it wasn't just sex scenes, and it had a good storyline, considering that old pervert wrote it." She became excited and looked to be ready to bounce up and down in her seat. "I heard this one's supposed to be the best thing to come from the Icha Icha franchise yet." Naruto started to scratch his cheek sheepishly and her eyes widened. "You didn't."

"He asked me to, said if I could write a better book than him, then a movie written by me was a guaranteed success. How could I say no after that?"

"Hmm, maybe I'll have to take the pervert up on his offer to go to the premier with him. Anyway, back to the mission, since you're headed to Yuki anyway, I'm going to have your team escort Koyuki-hime to Oni no Kuni for a trade agreement with Shion-nisou." The older blond noticed a small flinch in the form of his hand twitching at the nisou's name, but didn't say anything about it already knowing. "After the talks, escort Koyuki-hime home and return, a simple C-rank escort mission with possibility of kidnapping, and being mobbed by fans, so try not to kill anyone. I'm unsure how long you'll be gone, so make sure your team is packed appropriately. Come by tomorrow morning to pick up the scroll for Koyuki-hime."

"Will do, thanks Kaa-san." He left the office through the window and headed back to Training Ground Seven. He sat in front of the Memorial stone and let his eyes wandered across the names engraved into it, before finally resting on that of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. As he stared at the name, he remembered the death of Kakashi, the only one he had witnessed.

**Flashback:**

_Itachi laid unmoving in a pile of ruble that had been a wall with blood running from his eyes and panting heavily, while Kakashi laid on the ground, his eyes darting around frantically while Naruto run over to him tears running down his whiskered cheeks. When Kakashi's eyes landed on the blond, they filled up with tears and shown with fear. "Minato-sensei? Please sensei, I'm sorry I failed to protect your son! I tried to for you and Kushina, but I couldn't save Naruto from them, please forgive me!"_

_Naruto knelt, shocked, next to his one time sensei. He quickly snapped out of it and started to lift him up. "Come on sensei, we need to get you back to Konoha so you can get treatment, then you can tell me all about my parents, that will more than make up for anything you think you've done wrong." Just as he finally got Kakashi to his feet, a kunai came soaring through the air, headed for Naruto. Due to the added weight of his sensei, Naruto was unable to move in time to dodge it. In what seemed like slow motion, Naruto watched as the silver haired Cyclops pushed him out of the way and the kunai slice through the jugular vein resulting in a spray of blood that covered Naruto's face and chest. He stared with wide, horror filled eyes as Kakashi's body fell to the ground._

'_It seems my eye sight has faded far too much for use without my Sharingan, but none the less my intended target is dead.' _**(Not from Naruto's POV, so I can have Itachi's thoughts in it. :P )**_"A fitting end to the tale of Sharingan Kakashi. Dying to protect his comrade, just like he's always preached." Naruto's eyes filled with hate as they flashed directly to blood red and the pupil narrowed into slits. He turned on the Uchiha and red chakra begin to bubble out of him, covering him in the shroud that looked like a one tailed fox. By the time he turned fully around, the second and third tails were already thrashing about angrily, and the fourth was half way formed. His eyes no longer had pupils or irises, instead they were pure red with a bright glow to them. "As much as I'm sure you'd like to continue this, I'm afraid we must do it another day, so for now I must take my leave." A red chakra claw shot out in an attempt to stop him, but what he hit scattered into the forms of ravens, and Naruto yelled to the heavens, releasing a shock wave that made the remnants of the buildings around him tremble. He remained still until the last of the shroud receded back into the seal, before scooping up Kakashi's body and going to look for Gai, unaware the spandex-clad jonin had also met an untimely end._

**Flashback End:**

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his clones dispel themselves near the posts. From their memories, he learned that although his students were all having trouble with their jutsu, Takai and Kisei were having an easier time learning their jutsu, Katon: Endan and Suiton: Mizurappa respectively, than Motooru was with hers, Doton: Doryuu Jouheki. He turned around to find that his students were exhausted. "You all did great today, we'll continue working on your jutsu next time, but tomorrow, we leave on a mission, two actually. First we're taking a scroll to Yuki no Kuni, and then we're escort a friend of mine from there to Oni no kuni and back, so say your goodbyes, get a good night's rest, and pack for an extended mission because there's no telling how long we'll be gone."

All three were stunned, but two looked excited as well while the third was hesitant. "C-ranks? Are you sure we're ready sensei, we've only been a team for a short time."

"Actually, the first mission is considered B-rank, but only because the client is paying for it as such. At most we'll run into a few wandering bandits looking for some easy prey to rob, and even if we do run into something worse, I won't let them harm any of you, I promise. So, if there's nothing else, meet at the main gate, at eight tomorrow morning."

"Actually sensei, Kaa-san asked to bring the whole team to dinner, she wants to hear how trainings going, and to get to know Kisei."

Naruto smiled. "Well you know I can't say no to Kurenai's cooking, how about you Kisei, think you can come?"

"Yes, I sure Hiashi-sama and Kaa-san will understand."

Naruto turned to Motooru and Takai. "Okay, why don't you two go on ahead, I need to talk to Kisei about something in private." The two nodded and took off into the trees. Naruto waited till he felt their chakra signatures were far enough away before turning to Kisei. "There are a couple things I'd like to ask you, if you don't want to tell me, or don't feel comfortable talking about something, just tell me and we won't talk about it. Okay?" The Hyuga nodded. "Okay, first my clone noticed that you don't have the Caged Bird Seal on your forehead, but the file I have on you says you are of the Branch family, so why don't you?"

"Hinata-sama is married into the Inuzuka clan, so she's not able to lead the Hyuga clan, and Hanabi-sama is likely to marry into the Sarutobi clan, if she does, she won't be able to either. So when Hinata-sama married, Hiashi-sama decided that should Hanabi-sama marry outside the clan as well, Neji-sama would become the Clan Head, and all three of them sought to abolish the seal, so I was one of the first to have not been given the seal, however they haven't found a way to safely remove it after it's applied."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Second, my clone also noticed that you had no problem understanding when it explained how to do the jutsu, so why were you the dead last of you class?"

"I wanted to be on Motooru's team, but I didn't want her to think I was weak, so I only did well in the practical areas."

"So instead of thinking you're weak, they think you're dumb. Not the best way to win over a girl, but at least your classmates will underestimate you should you have to face them, though as time goes on you'll lose that advantage as well. While we're talking about her, if I told you that she was dating someone else, what would you do?"

"I'd find out who he is and kick his ass to prove to her that he isn't good enough for her."

"And there's the problem. You don't care whether or not she's happy, only that she'd be with you."

The Hyuga glared. "She'd be happy with me!"

"You can't prove that, and what if she's happy with the other guy? You kick his ass, and she'll hate you for it, effectively destroying any chance you have."

Kisei's anger became a sullen look and he looked towards the ground. "What if she's not happy?"

"Then she'll leave him, and should he try to stop her from doing so, you, me, Takai, and at least two others would be fighting over who got the bastard first." He smiled widely at his white haired student who took on a very Hyuga-like smirk. "Okay, last question and then we go catch up to the others, why's your hair white instead of the normal Hyuga black?" Kisei's smirk quickly disappeared and he looked away. "It's okay Kisei, we won't talk about it if you don't want to."

Naruto started to walk the way Takai and Motooru went, but was stopped by his third student's voice. "My Tou-san, if he should even be called that, wasn't a Hyuga, hell he wasn't even a Konoha citizen. Kaa-san was on border patrol near Kawa no Kuni, no one knows how, but he snuck up behind her and knocked her out. When she woke up, he had her bound and gagged. She was held captive for three days with him raping her twice a day at least. When she didn't check in with her team, the others started looking, it took two days to find them, and the bastard managed to escape. Kaa-san resigned her status as a kunoichi almost immediately afterwards. She wasn't exactly thrilled that I wanted to become a shinobi, and probably wouldn't have let me if I wasn't so good at Juken. Not as good as Neji-sama at my age, but it's to be expected since he's the most talented Hyuga in five generations, but I'm going to be better."

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he said that. "That's the goal to work towards, and even if you don't accomplish it, as long as you tried your best, no one will think less of you. Now come on, before they decide to start without us." With that, both student and teacher took off after the rest of their team.

Naruto lead Kisei to Kurenai's house located no more than four blocks from the south end of the Market district and knocked on the door. When it opened, they were greeted by the sight of a woman smiling brightly at them with messy black hair, crimson eyes, wearing a white dress with red roses decorating the hemline. "There you are Naruto, it's been so long since you've been here, I was starting to think you didn't like being around us." As she said this she gave a mock pout.

"Me? Never, you guys are family, I just been busy with missions, at least till I took on a team."

Kurenai turned to the boy next to him. "You must be Kisei." The boy nodded, seemingly unable to form words. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Did you know I was the Jonin sensei for Hinata's genin team?" When the boy shook his head no, she lead him inside telling him about some of the missions her team took in their genin days, leaving Naruto to close the door. When they sat down for dinner, Kurenai looked across the table at Naruto. "So Naruto, Takai tells me you've got them back-to-back missions, a B-rank and a C-rank."

"They would both be considered C-rank, but the client is paranoid someone will try and steal the scroll. And the second is a simple escort mission, Koyuki-Hime needs to go to Oni no Kuni to negotiate a trade agreement."

He sighed inwardly when he saw Kurenai open her mouth, but Kesei spoke up first. "You're friends with _The_ Koyuki-hime? Do you think she'll give me an autograph? How did you become friends?"

"My team and I were hired to escort her to Yuki no Kuni before we learned she was actually the princess. Being who I am, I was too stubborn to give up when I faced her uncle, who was trying to kill her to take over the country, and got her to believe in something again. And I suppose she might, so long as you don't act like an obsessed fan boy when you ask."

"Are you planning to go see her?"

Naruto sighed inwardly again and the three children looked confused. "Doesn't matter either way, since she's the one Koyuki-hime will be speaking with." After dinner, Naruto and Kesei said their goodbyes, and after reminding two of his students to get a good night's sleep, he walked Kesei back to the Hyuga compound. As they reached the gate, Naruto noticed Neji walking up and waved. "Hi Neji."

Kesei alsonoticed and bowed. "Good evening Neji-sama."

"Good evening to you both as well. Naruto, I've been meaning to find you, I'm curious as to how your team is progressing."

"Really well, they gotten water walking down, they're each learning a new technique, and Okaa-san's letting them take on two low C-rank missions." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Really, are you sure that's wise?"

"Well, the only real problem with teamwork in the beginning was that the other two were somewhat willing to work with Kesei here, but he didn't want to work with Takai. They've gotten much better since then though. How about yours?"

"They work together fine, but I think I'll wait a bit longer before attempting a C-rank. I bid you both good night."

"Kesei bowed again. "Good night to you as well Neji-sama."

"Well I'm going to head home too, night Kesei, and remember to pack for an extended mission."

"I will sensei, good night."

The next morning Naruto waited for his team at the gate after getting the scroll from Jiraiya in Tsunade's office, and visiting the Memorial stone. As his students approached, he took out three medium sized scrolls. The three of them stopped right in front of him. "Take everything out of your packs, but keep your stuff separate." When they did, he looked it over, and smiled. "Very good all of you, now from these piles, take out anything you want on hand." When they did, he held up the scrolls. "Now these, as I'm sure you know are storage scrolls, you seal objects into them. What you probably don't know is how to use them." He waited a moment and they all shook their heads negative. "That's alright, for now, I'll seal they items still in the pile into one of these for each of you, and then while we're on the boat, which should be about a day and a half, I'll show you how to use them, so that in the future, you'll be able to seal your stuff yourself and lessen the weight you have to carry." When he finished, Team Seven headed out for the town where the boat would be waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got off the boat, the three genin had enough knowledge to use sealing scrolls, and were greeted by two royal guards. "Are you the shinobi sent by Konoha to escort Koyuki-hime to Oni no Kuni?"

Naruto stared them down with a straight face. "Yes, as well as delivering a scroll to her."

The guard nodded. "We'll take you to her." The guards led them to a room about the size of Tsunade's office where a black woman wearing a white and red kimono was looking out over the snow-covered city through a window. "Hime, the shinobi from Konoha have arrived."

She turned around and smiled widely when her eyes landed on Naruto. She walked over and hugged him and stepped back a little after letting go. "It's been so long since your last visit." She looked down sadly. "I heard about Kakashi, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure he would appreciate you saying so. He was so depressed when he heard you were getting married, figured you wouldn't star in the Icha Icha movies after that." He started rummaging through his bag. "Speaking of which, I have to newest script, it's supposed to be the best yet." He held it out to her.

"That's wonderful Naruto, I was wondering when I be getting this one, Jiraiya sent word almost two weeks ago that it was finished." She took the scroll from Naruto and turned to the three children. "I see you've taken on a genin team, care to introduce them?"

He pointed at Kisei. "This is Kisei Hyuga, and the young lady next to him is Motooru Yuuhi Sarutobi."

"So you're Asuma's daughter, I was so sorry to hear about what happened to him, Naruto was really broken up about it the last time he was here, I was barely able to convince him to come out of his room."

Naruto cleared his throat and pointed to Takai. "And finally we have Takai Mitarashi Hatake."

"Hatake, as in Kakashi?" Naruto nodded and she smiled again. "It seems fated that I keep receiving help from a Hatake."

"My team and I are ready to leave whenever you are Koyuki-hime."

"Naruto, you know I hate it when you call me that, just call me Yukie like you did before."

"Alright, so how soon would you like to leave?"

"There's no rush, you just got here." She turned to the two guards. "Would you take these three to the kitchen so they can get something to eat, I'm sure they must be hungry after the boat ride." The two guards bowed while the three genin looked towards Naruto who nodded, they too then bowed and followed the guards out.

"Did the generators run out of power again or did you just want to see the snow?"

"A bit of both I suppose, the generators were nearly depleted, so I turned them off so it wouldn't take as long to recharge, but I also can't help miss the snow. So, how have things with you been?"

"It's been alright, been keeping busy and those three are a handful, though they all take training seriously."

"That's not quite what I meant Naruto. Let's try something less subtle, are you seeing anyone?" The blonde groaned and muttered 'Not you too.' "Oh come on Naruto, you haven't visited in over twelve years, I'm just curious to find out about my savior's life outside of his missions."

Naruto sighed. "No I'm not seeing anyone, no I'm not looking, and no I don't want you to hook me up with anyone. Almost all of my time is spent training my students, and my free time, what little I have, is used trying to prepare for the assured battle with what's left of Akatsuki."

"But if you don't look, how will you find the one you're meant to be with?"

"Not everyone is meant to be with someone."

"I know you don't believe that, you once said to me that nobody's meant to be alone. In fact, I remember you telling me how much you wanted an actual family instead of one made of close friends."

"That was before Akatsuki kidnapped Motooru and Takai when they were still babies to get to me. Even if I found someone who didn't care about Kyuubi, how can I ask her to take on the additional risk that they'll be targeted by some of the most dangerous people on the planet? As long as they're around, all of that will have to wait. Can we not talk about this?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but would you mind if I asked one more thing?" He stared out the window a moment before slightly nodding his head. "I know it's really personal, but have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"I don't think it can really be considered it a relationship, we both knew it couldn't go any further then it already was. It wasn't because we didn't have feelings for each other, but I had a duty to my village, and she had one to her country. Aside from her not being able to marry, her's keeps her within the country, and the only ways I'd be able to stay with her, is to either resign and leave everyone else I care about, or to ask for a long term assignment in Oni no Kuni."

"You never told me you knew Shion-nisou."

He didn't ask how she knew, since he knew he had made it fairly obvious. "I helped her destroy a demon a little while after I returned from my trip here with Ero-sennin. Then eleven years ago, I went back for a year to fulfill a promise I made before I left."

Koyuki looked at him curiously. "What promise could possibly take you a year to accomplish?"

"Well technically I only needed to stay for eight months, but we had grown even closer and I didn't want to leave. When the year was over, I got called back to Konoha, so I had to go back or be labeled a missing-nin."

"You still haven't told me what were you doing?"

"Officially, Jiraiya and I were there to protect her because we received information about an attempt on her life."

"And unofficially?"

Naruto smiled. "I'll tell you later Yukie, I've got to go make sure my students aren't getting into trouble."

-----------------------------

**In the Kitchen:**

Takai looked up from his now empty plate at the other two genin with him. "Why do you think she asked them to bring us here and not Sensei?"

Kisei didn't look towards him when he stopped his chopsticks in their rise to his mouth. "Sensei said they were friends, so she probably wanted to catch up with him, after all she said the last time he was here he was upset about Motooru's Tou-san's death, so they haven't seen each other in almost thirteen years, I'm sure they'll have a lot of things to talk about."

Takai noticed that Motooru hadn't really been eating her food, but pushing it around the plate. "Motooru are you feeling alright, you haven't eaten much."

Motooru sighed. "I'm fine, I've just been thinking about the mission."

Kisei looked at her curiously. "What about it?"

"It's just that Sensei seemed really eager to leave for Oni no Kuni, and I don't think it's because he wants to get the mission done quickly, I think he really wants to see that person he and Kaa-san were talking about."

"Hey yeah, didn't he tell us he went on a mission there for a year, maybe he has a girlfriend there, it would explain why he never goes out on dates."

"You know," Naruto voice sounded from the door making the three of them jump. "it's bad enough I have Kaa-san, your Kaa-san, Yukie, and my other friends at home talking about my love life, I don't need you three making it worse by spreading rumors."

"So, there's no girlfriend?"

"There is a friend who is a woman, but that's all it is." 'Now anyways.' "She the one Yukie's going to be meeting with, Shion-nisou."

Kisei's chopsticks dropped from his hand. "Wait, wait, wait, you're friends with a Hime, a Kage, and a Nisou? Any other important friends we don't know about?"

Naruto placed his index finger to his chin and looked up without moving his head. "Well let's see, my team is considered heroes in Nami no Kuni and they named a bridge after me, we helped the leader of Tonbogakure no Sato save his village, befriended a warrior from another continent, helped stop training that slowly and painfully killed children your age in Hoshigakure no Sato, and helped the royal family of Tsuki no Kuni end a coup started by a minister. I had a team each time, but for some reason the clients always like me more, maybe it's karma."

Kisei's mouth hung open, and Takai snickered silently at his expression. "Um Sensei." Naruto turned to look at Motooru. "What are our duties on this mission?"

"Since it's an escort mission we're only required to protect her on the road, but once we're there, I still plan to keep an eye open for any danger against her or Shion. If you three see anything, you can act on it, but if there's even the slightest chance you need help, get it. It's better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it. But regardless of if you three can handle it or not, report to me using your radios. If it's too much for all of you to handle, follow at a safe distant, and relay to me where they stop." All three of the genin looked at him questioningly. "Anyone targeting them would want them alive." He looked between his students. "Any other questions?" When none of them spoke up after several seconds, he smiled. "Alright, Yukie wants to leave in an hour, once she's on the boat, she's our responsibility."

The trip was uneventful, except for the fact that after the first night on the boat Koyuki had a constant blush whenever she was around Naruto, though the genin didn't know why. As they got off, they found an armored group of people Naruto recognized as Shion's personal guards bowing on the dock. "Naruto-sama it is pleasure seeing you again. Shion-nisou has asked us to bring you and Kazehana-sama to her immediately. Your students may wander about the village if they'd like, and we shall give their descriptions to the guards at the gate so they may pass when they wish."

Naruto smiled at the man. "Thank you Tei." He turned to his students. "You heard him, go explore, but don't cause trouble, remember what I told you before we left Yuki no Kuni." He got three shouts of yes before they ran past him and the guards. He smiled as he watched them go, but it soon left his face as he looked back at the one known as Tei. "Shion knew I was coming didn't she."

The guard nodded. "For over two weeks, probably before even you knew."

Naruto sighed. "Well better get going, she'll be pissed enough with me as it is." Crouching down, he looked over at Koyuki with a smile. "Hop on Yukie, it's the quickest way to travel."

She smiled back. "Just like old times, you having to carry me around, though this time, I think I'll get more enjoyment out of it." She jumped on to his back with a giggle and dug her heels into his sides slightly. "Ya mule."

The guards all snickered a bit, before moving towards the large building near the center of the village.

-------------------------

Kisei was wandering the market alone as Takai and Motooru had left to find something to eat. He found that this place wasn't as crowded as the market's of Konoha, but thought it was to be expected due to the differences in size of the two villages. He couldn't help but smile at the peaceful and kind atmosphere the people created, at least until a young girl bumped into him as she ran past. Normally, he would brush such a thing off, but when four men armed with a katana each, wearing dust covered light brown kimonos roughly pushed past him at full sprint after her, he activated his Byakugan and gave chase on the rooftops. Using his Byakugan, he was able to follow them easily and when he caught up, the four men had corner the girl in a dead end alleyway, and though none of them had their blades out, one of them was slowly approaching the girl with his hand out to her, and she was glaring defiantly at them. He could see that the approaching man was saying something, but he couldn't make it out, nor could he read the man's lips, but from the way the girl shook her head angrily, he could tell that they were trying to get her to do something she despised and he decided to step in.

Dropping down behind the men he walked up to them. "Leave her alone."

The four men whipped their heads around and nearly laughed when they saw him. "Go home brat, you have no idea what's going on here."

"I know she doesn't want to go with you, and if you continue to try and force her I will stop you."

The three closest to him sneered at him and prepared to draw their sword, but the other man stopped them. "Leave him be, let just get her and go."

Kisei clenched his fist in anger of being dismissed as no threat, but a smirk made its way to his face as his fist opened and chakra flowed to them. These men would regret writing him off. Charging forward the men's eyes widened as he hit every chakra point in their shoulders and knees, making their arms useless and causing them to fall to their knees. "You should have listened." Running up to the girl he took hold of her hand. "Come on, there may be more of these guys around." Running out of the alley, the two disappeared into the crowd of shoppers and merchants.

Trying and failing to try and move, one of the men growled in anger. "When I get my hands on that brat he's going to wish he had listened to us!"

The same man that had stopped them before spoke up again. "There's no reason to harm the boy, he did what he thought was right. All he saw was four grown men harassing a small girl, can you honestly say you would not have done the same in his position?"

"I would have left them to their job, Moro-sama knows she can't just run off like this."

"But he's obviously not from here, or he would have recognized her and done just that, so we cannot look at this for our perspective, in any case, one of us must inform Shion-sama while the rest of us continue the search."

"And how do you figure that's going to happen? Whatever that kid did made it extremely difficult to move our limbs."

They all became silent, before a single man forced his arm to move, although it was excruciating painful. Clenching his teeth in his pain, he grabbed a small cylinder off his waist and pointed it into the sky and grabbing a string coming from the bottom with his teeth and jerked his head away, sending a small ball of fire into the air. Once he was done he let his arm fall and the string to fall from his mouth. "There, now some other guards with head over here and we can explain the situation. Until then all we can do is wait and hope that boy's able to keep Moro-sama out of trouble." The other three nodded silently.

------------------------

Kisei kept running till they were out of the market district and in what seemed to be a park with a dark blue bridge crossing over a creek. Turning his Byakugan on again, he looked around for any trace of the men or someone following them. Seeing neither he turned it off with a sigh of relief. "Looks like we lost them." Turning to the girl next to him who was trying to catch her breath, he got his first good look at her, she had bright blonde hair, not as bright as Naruto's but close, that went half way down her back, two locks of hair fell in front of her ears and were looped back and tied with the rest of her hair into a ponytail with a white cloth at the base of her neck. Her eyes were a darker violet than any amethyst and shined like as brightly. She was wearing a light blue kimono with flower prints on it, and judging by her size, he guessed she was a couple years younger than him.

She looked up at him with a bright smile and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "Thank you for helping me get away from them, my name Moro, what yours?"

"Kisei Hyuga, I'm a genin from Konoha. Why were those men chasing you?"

She just continued smiling like it didn't matter. "Don't know." 'why they still try, they know only Tei-kun can catch me, though they are getting better.'

Kisei frowned. "Well I think it would be best if you stuck with me for now, they may try again."

Moro nodded happily and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go eat." Kisei shook his head while smiling and followed allowed himself to be pulled along.

-----------------------

Tei lead Naruto and the now walking Koyuki to a lounge like room where a woman with long blonde hair and light purple eyes waited for them. "Shion-sama, Koyuki-hime and her escort Naruto-sama."

The woman nodded. "Thank you Tei-kun, please wait outside to take our guests to their room before taking a rest yourself, I know you need it."

The man bowed deeply. "Thank you malady, by your leave." Exiting the room, he closed the door behind him.

"Shion-nisou it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can reach an equally benefiting agreement."

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last as well Koyuki-hime, and hope we can as well. I would also like to congratulate you on the success of you newest movie, my daughter and I enjoyed it very much."

Koyuki looked surprised by the mention of a daughter, but it quickly became a smile. "I'm always glad to hear someone enjoyed my work, perhaps I'll get the chance to meet your daughter and gave her an autograph."

Shion smiled as well. "I'm sure she would love that. Now then, I'm sure you would like to rest before dinner, and negotiation can wait till the morning. Tei will show you to where you'll be staying, and unless you object, I'd like to speak with Naruto for a moment."

Koyuki's smile remained and she shook her head. "No, that's quite alright, Naruto told me the two of you were close, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. Thank you for opertunity Shion-nisou."

Both women bowed to each other and Koyuki left the two blondes alone. "Shion I…" Naruto's head recoiled and there was a red handprint on his cheek. "I deserved that."

Shion glared at him. "And much more. You don't write to tell me you're okay, or come see our daughter, even on her birthday, how am I suppose to react when you finally come back?"

"You know I couldn't come back due to the war, and by the time I could, it had already been six years, I didn't think you'd want me to come back. I wasn't sure what you told her, and didn't want to confuse her with me showing up out of nowhere."

"That's why you should have written, I would have told you. I told her that her father is a powerful ninja that had to leave to protect his village, I didn't say which one, or anything about you in case you died, I didn't want her to go through that. And you know you could never lie to me, there's more to it than what you said, so what is it?"

He looked down at the floor ashamed. "I couldn't bring myself to endanger you, with Akatsuki still after me, they'd use you both to get to me, I couldn't risk it. They kidnapped Motooru and Takai to get to me, I refused to allow you be put in danger because of me, so I cut myself off from you, went to extreme lengths so that everything that pointed to us having a daughter was gone. I regret missing out on our daughter's life more than I could ever tell you, but if it's between her having to constantly look over her shoulder out of fear or me having to live with this hole in my heart, I'll bare it a hundred times over."

"I understand why you think this way, but being a orphan, you know the value of family, and even if she doesn't show it I know she's hurting that you're never here."

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me that every year she wishes that you'd be here for her birthday and honestly I wish the same, this year _will_ be different, even if I have to be difficult with the negotiations to make sure they are."

"You don't have to go to such lengths, I can explain the situation to Yukie and I'm sure she'd agree to stay a couple days."

Shion's eyes narrowed. "Yukie?"

Naruto smiled widely. "She insists that I call her that, ever since I helped her reclaim her throne from her uncle. It was before I met you, and you have nothing to worry about, my feelings haven't changed and besides that she's married."

"Good. But there's something else I need to speak with you about, do you remember what I told you when you were last here, about the temple?"

"I remember you saying it was rebuilt, and that you felt your Nisou energy coming from the area."

She nodded. "Shortly after you left, I started feeling your energy as well, but wrote it off as missing you, until a year later when it started increasing in strength, then eight years ago I started feeling _his_ energy."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But what does that mean, that he wasn't destroyed like we thought?"

"Exactly, and worse it's been getting stronger, meaning he may eventually be able to escape. I've been train Moro in her powers, so that if it should happen she'll be prepared to take over for me if I should die, which without my powers is an almost certainty."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her head. "Don't talk like that, Moro needs you, if that demonic bastard even tries to touch you I'll rip him to shreds."

"You may just have your chance." Naruto pulled away and looked down at her. "I wasn't the one that saw your coming, it was Moro. She saw you using Kyuubi's chakra and fighting Moryo."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto smiled. "Then I'll just have to destroy him this time around, make sure he'll never come back."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I have no doubt it won't be, but I've never given up on anything and this will be no different."

An armored man burst into the room and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry malady, but it's Moro, she gave her caretakers the slip again."

Shion sighed and Naruto started chuckling before it turned into full-blown laughter. "You think it's funny our daughter's run off again?"

He struggled to get himself under control. "Well no, but if there was ever any doubt that she was mine, it's gone now." Shion glared at him. "There wasn't, promise. Just saying that it sounds like she's acting alike like I did at that age."

"Then be a father for once and bring your daughter home."

"Of course Shion."

----------------------------

A/N: I know that Moryo was killed by their combined powers in the movie, but I wanted a good fight in the next few chapters, probably the next one.


End file.
